A Hypnotic Song
by InTheMoonlightsGlow
Summary: It was a Friday and everyone else had been in a rush to leave straight after club activities were done. I though had decided to stay back and start my weekends study. Little did I know how much things would change. Please R&R! TamakiXHaruhi


_A Hypnotic Song_

It was a Friday and everyone else had been in a rush to leave straight after club activities were done. I, though, had decided to stay back and start my weekends study. Little did I know how much things would change. I was sitting at one of the tables by one of the huge windows doing my maths homework. One thing I like about maths is that once you understand it you know it forever, it doesn't change or suddenly become something completely different then you thought.

People on the other hand seemed to be changing right in front of me and I just couldn't get my head around it. No, focus. So Tamaki had a sweet, kind, caring side he was still an annoying idiot. Who I can't stop thinking about. Why? Do I like him? No I couldn't be serious, could I? I mean he is the idiot that calls me his daughter. I just need to concentrate on my homework he doesn't matter that much.

Though he is good looking. Wait what was I thinking? I need to get a grip. Stupid idiot being such a distraction. If I take a break for a minute then I'll be perfectly able to concentrate again. It was then when I was sitting in the chair leaning my head against the backrest, eyes closed that I heard an unusual sound. Music. Well I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised really it was a music after all, but I think I'd only heard music in here once and no instruments were ever on display.

I decided to see where the music was coming from and who was playing it. The music was beautiful, almost hypnotic. I walked quietly, slowly – in time with the music – to the room it was coming from. Opening the door I slipped in silently seeing Tamaki playing a piano. The door behind me clicked shut, snapping him out of his trance like state.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I just heard the music so I decided to see who was playing. I'll just go now." I turned to leave when

"No Haruhi stay I don't mind I just didn't think anyone was still here."

"Neither did I." I said smiling and blushing. Why was I blushing I was just talking to Tamaki?

"Would you like to hear something?" he asked in his usual child like excitement, almost jumping off the stool.

"Yes that would be nice, Senpai." I answered turning back into the room and walking over to the stool as he patted it for me to sit beside him.

He started into a new song. It was as soft and soothing as a lullaby, but still strong and passionate. His fingers graced the keys, dancing over them as the song built up and died away again. It was just as hypnotic as the song that had led me here. I sat there letting my eyes close and just listened as he played away. Quietly, the song came to an end. I let my eyes flutter open, to see him looking at me his eyes wide with anticipation. "What do you think?"

"It was... amazing." His smile widened at this then looked slightly uncomfortable, almost awkward. "Whats' wrong Senpai?"

"Eh nothing... I was just wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Yes of course you can." Why was he blushing so much? He was no longer a normal human colour. "Senpai do you want to go for a walk or get some air?"

"Yes that would be good" With this he stood up, rushing to the door, but still enough himself to hold the door for me.

As we walked through the grounds in silence Tamaki looked as though he was struggling to find the right words, that is something that I didn't think I'd seen before. As we reached a field at the back of the school he stopped walking. I turned to ask him why he'd stopped walking only to see his violet eyes staring down at me, intensely. I had to look away. I looked down at my hand, once again blushing.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Senpai?" I didn't look up from my hands, but I knew he was still looking at me. He hesitated for a minute then put one of his hands under my chin so I had to look at him. He was blushing still though not as badly, I'm pretty sure my face was the same colour.

"Haruhi I think you are amazing, easily the most beautiful girl in the school. I love you."

For a very long moment I could only stand there in complete shock, staring into his deep violet eyes before I could whisper my reply, "I love you too, Senpai."

The words sounded perfect and I knew I had been denying it. Now I wondered why? Tamaki was kind and caring always putting others first, sure he could be an idiot but he wasn't stupid and he was most certainly one of a kind. My train of thought was completely derailed as I felt his lips on mine. His lips were soft and gentle on mine. As he pulled away he pulled me into his arms, hugging me to his chest. I put my arms around his waist as we stood there for an immeasurable moment.

His breath was warm on my ear as he whispered "You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that, ma belle Princesse." I couldn't help but smile as he said this, even giggling a little – that surprised me. He took my face in his hands turning me to face him, kissing me again more passionately this time. I stood on my toes to get colder to him. IT felt like an electric current was pulsing through my skin and blood at his touch. Where his hands held me I felt like my skin was on fire.

I didn't want the moment to end, but eventually we had to part, both of us gasping of air. I was still smiling as he took my hand intertwining our fingers, as we walked back towards the school.

"Remember the song I played earlier?"

"Yes." I replied looking at him quizzically.

"I wrote that for you, you were the inspiration." Before I could even think of something to reply to that my lips became too busy to reply, so what was the point in even trying? Talking wasn't needed right now anyway.

**A/N: WHOOOO!!! Second OHSHC fanfic in 2 days!! I'm on a roll I should get sick more often!!=D anyway enough of my ramblings! Please read and review I would like to hear what you think!! hope to hear from you soon! **


End file.
